1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains to manual propulsion systems for a small watercraft and more particularly to manual rowing systems used on small watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any small watercraft propelled by oars is called a rowboat or skiff. When such boats are used to service a larger watercraft such as a yacht or motor cruiser, they are called a dinghy or tender.
Conventional rowboats include oarlock sockets mounted to the gunwales on the opposite sides of the hull. Attached to each oar is an oarlock that includes a post that slides downward and engages an oarlock socket that pivotally attaches the oar to the gunwale. The post, which is able to rotate freely inside the socket, may be easily lifted from the oarlock socket to remove the oars from the rowboat.
Rowing a rowboat is an acquired skill that is mastered only by practicing. The act of rowing involves fours steps: catching the water with each oar blade; driving and pulling each oar blade through the water; feathering each blade out of the water after reaching the end point of the stroke; and then lifting each blade from the water and repositioning it to the original starting point of the stroke. Because both arms are used when rowing, it is important that they move in a coordinated manner and apply a correct force so that the rowboat is propelled in a desired direction.
The oarlock sockets mounted on the gunwales are offset from the rowboat's midline axis and towards the stern. The rower typically sits in the center seat and rows with his or her back facing the bow. The rower then catches, drives and pulls the oars towards his or her chest to move the oar blades through the water. To turn the rowboat, the rower must manipulate the oars to create a turning force on the side opposite the turn. In order to row the rowboat in the opposite direction, the rower usually rotates the rowboat 180 degrees in the water so that the bow faces in the new direction.